


Until Death Do Us Part

by Inte1eon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Arranged Marriage, Death Threats, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: In which Calem and Serena are friends, Serena doesn't know whether Ash likes her romantically or not, and Calem respects Sawyer as his partner.
Relationships: Calme | Calem & Serena, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena
Kudos: 3





	Until Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this idea.

It was a warm Wednesday evening sometime in July. In the city of Castelia, a trumpet played somewhere in the twilight. It was a kind of Unovan night where one could expect Elesa to make a modeling appearance.

A quaint office was what Calem got greeted the moment he arrived in the city. It would have to do for the time being. As lavish as Kalos was, there was something nostalgic about Unova that he came back more than once.

The detective had just wrapped up a missing Palpitoad case and would get greeted by some paperwork on the wood desk. Being a private eye wasn’t much of a job if one preferred to be classy.

That was the reason why his visitor surprised him when she knocked on the door.

“You can come in,” Calem instructed.

He was surprised to see her in such demure garb with a modest magenta coat over her clothing and brown boots over white socks.

“Serena?” Calem asked. “Long time, no see.”

Serena smiled in response to his greeting. That sort of modesty was what drew her to him as a friend. They met in a small cafe while he was off-duty. The two had struck up a friendship since then.

“Yes, it has been a while,” Serena confirmed.

It was clear to Calem that something troubled his friend. She had rarely called these days. He assumed it because she was busy with her job, but he could smell an Alolan Rattata in the midst.

“Take a seat,” Calem offered. “Tell me what’s going on.”

* * *

Once she calmed down and got settled in, it was clear that her dilemma ran more profound than just work troubles.

“It’s not exactly work troubles,” Serena confessed. “I received this pinned to my dresser. I was lucky to be able to come outside today.”

Serena handed him the paper, which had an ominous message written in black ink.

“‘Marry the esteemed member of the Ketchum family,’” Calem read. “‘Nothing must interfere with this arrangement. If either you or Ash object, one or both of you will die.’”

“I met Ash and his family at a gathering one afternoon,” Serena explained. “His mother thought we would make for a cute couple. The two of us are just friends, but for someone to want us to marry each other? I don’t even know if he has feelings for me or not!”

“I’d say someone doesn’t want you guys to go through the motions,” he predicted.

“I wanted to tell you this,” Serena admitted. “I feared if word got out, you might be the next target!”

Calem took his friend’s right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s scary to get forced into a marriage you don’t want involvement in,” he told her. “As your friend, I swear to solve this case and put an end to the marriage. I’ll contact Sawyer as soon as possible.”

“Your assistant, right?” she asked. “Are you sure he can handle it?”

“I’ve seen his deductive skills at work,” he assured her with confidence in his grin. “We make a great team.”

“Then I’ll put my future in both your hands, then,” Serena entrusted.

He knew this was going to be tough. Solve a mystery and prevent a forced marriage? It could make anyone’s head spin. Despite this, he genuinely cared about Serena. If anyone can make sure all was right in her world, he swore it would be him.


End file.
